The instant invention mainly relates to a machine for centrifugally discharging viscous products contained into cylindrical containers, or the like, which products are generally adhered to the inner surfaces of said containers.
Specifically, the instant invention refers to a discharging machine specially designed to be used in industrial facilities devoted to foodstuff processing, such as pulp and juice of fruits, vegetables, etc., wherein such foodstuffs should be stored,generally transitorily, into variable capacity containers or drums, this capacity being sometimes higher than two hundred liters, in order to carry out various types of treatments, such as addition of other substances, controlled heating or cooling, etc.
In fact, since food products are perishable products which are transitorily stored into the mentioned containers, complete and perfect cleaning of the interior of said containers is mandatory before re-use thereof, thus avoiding pollution or other harmful effects originated by the wastes of substances which usually remain adhered after unappropriate washings.